Katean, le règne des zombies
by charlierose21
Summary: La terre connait l'invasion des zombies. Les êtres humains sont infectés à une vitesse fulgurante. Des groupes de survivants essaient de lutter pour la survie de l'espèce humaine. Les temps sont durs. Dans un coin reculé des Etats Unis, Katean survit comme elle peut. Sa famille, tous ses proches sont morts. Son unique espoir est de retrouver sa soeur Julianne qui a disparue.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour :) cette histoire n'est pas vraiment une Fanfiction sur the Walking Dead, j'ai juste gardé le contexte de la série d'AMC mais j'ai écrit ma propre histoire et mes propres personnages. Après il n'est pas impossible que Katean et ses amis croisent la route de Rick Grimes dans un futur proche...**

 **L'avenir nous le dira...**

 **Bonne lecture ;)**

Ces monstres qui reviennent des enfers dévorent tout ce qu'ils trouvent. Ces monstres ne marchent pas seuls mais en une horde terrifiante qui engloutit tout sur son passage.

Par cette journée de chaleur, la silhouette fière et menue de Katean se dessine progressivement sur l'asphalte, recouvrant les quelques cadavres jonchés sur la route. Malgré le beau temps, l'humeur de Katean n'est elle pas au beau fixe. Elle cherche dans ce gouffre un précieux trésor et n'est pas d'humeur à se laisser malmener par quelques mangeurs de chair fraîche. Elle avance progressivement déterminé à en finir, et s'apprête à se battre seule contre une armée de nécromants. Elle a de bons réflexes et commence par liquider les premiers qui se détachent du groupe en reculant toujours un petit peu pour ne pas se retrouver au milieu d'eux. Elle en met certains à terre pour mieux tuer ceux qui arrivent derrière. Et s'en suit un perpétuel combat... Têtes qui débaroulent sur le goudron brûlant, crânes explosés à même le sol à l'aide de ses bottes. Au bout d'un certain temps, Katean commence à souffrir elle aussi de la faim et de la soif. Comme ces bêtes elle aimerait bien planter ses dents dans quelque chose de plus frais qu'une boite de conserve. Mais il faut se concentrer, un mauvais jeu de jambes, un coup raté, un cerveau encore intact et s'en ait fini d'elle...

Katean en tue un maximum puis finis par rebrousser chemin. Elle est épuisée et finira demain. Elle récupère sa moto laissé un peu plus loin sur la route. Il faudra qu'elle brûle les corps et qu'elle les inspecte d'un peu plus près car elle veut être sûre que sœur, Julianne, n'est pas l'une d'entre eux.

Après être arrivé près du lotissement où elle a élu domicile, elle range sa moto sous une bâche dans l'allée d'une maison désaffectée un peu plus loin. Elle prend la direction des immeubles, et grimpe sur un muret sur lequel elle a installé quelques pièges pour empalés les goules. Elle enjambe les piques et va se hisser par une fenêtre pour atterrir dans un appartement complètement saccagé et va s'écrouler sur le lit.

Dans ce décor, elle passe inaperçu, tout n'est que silence.

A son réveil Katean cherche des boites de conserve dans les placards de la cuisine. Il ne reste plus grand-chose, elle a pratiquement déjà tout dévoré les jours précédant. Elle déplie une carte de la région tout en dégustant des petits pois et quadrille les secteurs. Elle coche d'une croix ceux qu'elle a inspectés. Deux seulement. Il y a encore du travail! Et elle sait qu'elle devra encore les vérifier, parce que bien sûr des zombies ça bouge...

Elle ne compte plus le nombre de cadavres zombifiés qu'elle a tué et brûlé. Cela ne sert plus à rien. Au début c'était différent... Maintenant elle n'a qu'un but, retrouver Julianne.

Malheureusement les tirs et les feux attirent les autres...

Les autres se sont les survivants qui traînent. Des pillards qui font leurs lois. Ils font peur à Kate.

- _Vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagné_ , se plait elle à penser.

Tout en mangeant son maigre petit déjeuner, Katean profite du silence pour fermer les yeux et se souvient du jour où tout à commencer à dégénérer.

Tout ça leur ai tombé dessus sans prévenir. Tout est allé très vite.

Elle se souvient s'être réveiller dans sa chambre comme chaque matin ordinaire. S'être dirigé à la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner en famille. Et découvrir que sa mère et son frère étaient rivés devant les informations. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que suivre ces informations horrifiantes à la télévision les fascinaient. Un de leur voisin avait été infectés comme il le prétendait à la télé, et avait été transporté directement à l'hôpital. Ils n'avaient plus eu de nouvelles de lui ou de sa famille depuis. De ce fait tout le village en parlait, et sa famille ainsi qu'elle même été rivés devant les informations pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait en ce moment et a quelle sorte de virus il fallait s'attendre. Apparemment en une nuit la situation s'était aggravé puisque sa mère sanglotait devant l'écran.

-Oh maman je t'en pris arrête ces horreurs, c'est pas comme cela qu'on va commencer notre journée! et toi Dylan tu pourrais ne pas l'encourager!

-Non c'est très grave ma chérie! Tes oncles sont allés chercher des vivres, on va allés se mettre à l'abri dans le vieux bunker sous la cour...la situation devient vraiment critique, les gens s'infectent à vitesse grand V! regarde!

Elle lui montre l'écran. Des images de grandes violences apparaissent alors, digne d'une guerre. Un homme plein de sang s'approche de la caméra, puis plus rien. L'écran devient tout noir. La transmission est interrompu. Le présentateur s'excuse l'air mal à l'aise.

-Mon dieu mais c'était quoi ça?

-Et ça n'as pas arrêté de toute la nuit, ton père a été appelé en renfort et maintenant il doit partir avec un régiment de militaires pour aller aider la ville de Forth Worth.

-Quoi?! Mais ils ont le droit de faire ça?

Au même moment, ses oncles pénètrent dans la maison et les préviennent qu'il ne faut pas perdre de temps, ses tantes sont en train de préparer le minimum de survie pour tenir dans le bunker. Quelques voisins vont venir aussi.

\- Hors de question, pas sans Julianne ! je vais la chercher et je la ramène ici ! s'écrit Kate.

\- Non c'est trop dangereux ! Katie ! Ils ont surement dû prévoir une alerte dans son école. Elle est en sécurité. Tu ne peux pas prendre la voiture et affronter ce qu'il se passe en ville !

\- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?! s'énerve t-elle tout en prenant son téléphone pour appeler sa sœur.

\- C'est assez effrayant ! on a vu ça de près et les urgentistes n'arrivaient pas à maîtriser la situation. Alors il vaut mieux pour tout le monde de rester calme et de filer se mettre en sécurité dans le bunker. Allez chercher des provisions et de quoi vous occuper, tout le nécessaire médicale, et des trucs comme des lampes de torches etc... je sais que vous n'avez pas l'habitude mais tout va bien se passer avec Larry on gère !

\- Et mon père il va revenir? maman m'a dit qu'il devait partir...

\- Oui il est allé chercher le maximum de vivres et il arrive ils pourra pas repartir enfin je pense pas.. pas avec ce qu'il se passe en ville en ce moment c'est une vrai boucherie...

\- Lui il peut circuler ? il peut vraiment pas aller chercher Julianne et revenir avec elle. c'est à une heure en voiture !

\- Non crois-moi il n'arrivera pas à circuler jusque-là, les routes sont toutes bloqués ! c'est la panique dehors, il est allé dans le supermarché le plus proche. En espérant qu'il ne lui arrive rien...allez soit forte et montre aux autres ce qu'il faut faire Kate je t'en supplie, c'est toi l'ainée de la famille.

\- Ok...j'essaie d'avoir Julianne mais elle décroche pas son téléphone...

Soudain sa mère s'évanouit...

Katean ouvre les yeux, elle se trouve toujours dans l'appartement, assise par terre dans la cuisine, sa boite de petit pois dans les mains. Elle se lève l'air résolu et part chercher sa soeur.

Elle avait caché quelques armes dans un abris de jardin, elle s'y rend pour y prendre des explosifs.

Avec sa moto, elle part en direction du lycée, là où est attroupé la plus grosse horde de goules. Elle a pris soin de prendre un fusil avec elle et avec le viseur, s'amuse à étudier les zombies un a un. Dans ceux qu'elle visent, personne ne semble avoir le profil de Julianne, ce qui est bon signe. Elle attire un petit groupe qui semble se détacher de la mêlée générale en leur faisant signe et rentre dans un espèce de garage, elle passe par la porte de derrière, dégomme quelques rodeurs qui ont pris le mauvais chemin et part discrètement se réfugier en hauteur. Elle a à peine le temps de se mettre à terre que tout explose.

-Ce sera déjà ça de moins, se dit-elle.

Elle redescend vers la route et finis au corps à corps la plupart d'entre eux. Malheureusement trop de zombies arrivent à cause du bruit et elle s'en va en courant le plus vite possible chercher sa moto.

Tel est le quotidien de Katean.

Katean se souvient alors de la panique dans sa famille et dans le voisinage ce jour là. Tout le monde s'afférait avec ses petites affaires mais malheureusement il n'y aurait pas assez de place pour tout le monde si ses petits cousins prenaient tout leur jouets et les voisins toutes leurs maisons. Après les quelques bagages futiles mis de côté on commença à faire entrer tout le monde dans le bunker non sans peine. Kate s'occupait des enfants, en l'occurrence ses cousins seulement, et son frère Dylan lui donnait un coup de main. Sa mère était stressé, le choc l'avait fait s'évanouir mais elle s'était remise et essayait d'organiser au mieux leur affaires de survie. Elles n'avaient toujours pas réussit à avoir des nouvelles de Julianne, ce qui ne les aidait pas trop à garder leur sang froid.

Julianne était en fait la demie sœur de Katean. Elle avaient dix ans d'écart, Julianne était née du second mariage de leur mère. Cela étant elles étaient comme deux soeurs jumelles. De par leur ressemblances physiques qu'aussi bien par leur caractères. Katean se faisait un sang d'encre. Le fait d'être séparé de sa soeur la terrifiait. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas se faire à l'idée d'être séparée d'elle dans un moment pareil et essayait d'échafauder un plan pour la ramener quand son père arriva enfin avec toute une armée de types habillés en militaires ainsi que de quelques collègues de travail ,dont Paul et Steven qu'elle avait déjà vu plusieurs fois. Ils leur annonçait qu'ils avaient dû faire demie tour, ils avaient ramener juste assez de quoi tenir une semaine au maximum et qu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller jusqu'à Forth Worth. Toutes les routes étaient bouchés de voitures de gens qui fuyaient la ville et la contamination allait de mal en pis.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui passe bon sang papa! ?

\- Ma chérie, écoute..tout le monde écoutez bien! il ne faut plus sortir d'ici, je sais qu'on va être un peu à l'étroit mais dehors ça va devenir la jungle incessamment sous peu. On va tenir quelques jours et voir comment les choses évoluent. On fera quelques rondes avec mes collègues tout les jours. Ils sont coincés ici avec nous et je leur ai offert l'hospitalité. Il faut garder notre calme, tout va bien se passer...

Katean prend son père à part.

-Papa, et Julianne? faudrait pas l'oublier! elle est tout seule dans son école et personne ne la protège elle en ce moment! il faut à tout prix la ramener parmi nous!

\- tu as raison Katie. Je vais partir avec un petit groupe quand en ville ce sera plus calme et que l'on pourra circuler. On ira voir tout à l'heure ce qu'il en ait. Je te promet de la ramener chérie. dit-il en parlant à sa femme qui les écoutait.

Katean se sent inutile.

 _Il faut toujours que ce soit les hommes qui sauvent la situation!_ se dit-elle. En même temps toute seule elle ne peut rien faire. Pourtant...Katean se dirige vers son frère.  
\- Dylan, écoute moi, j'ai un plan, un peu risqué mais.. quand papa sortira il faudra en profiter pour bloquer la porte. Moi aussi il faut que je sorte. Je vais aller chercher les armes de grand père.

Katean prend conscience d'où elle est. Elle n'est plus cette petite fille apeurée des début de l'Apocalypse. Elle a bien changée. Elle traîne les cadavres zombifiés un à un. Cela met du temps mais finalement finis par brûlés plus d'une dizaine de corps. Elle brûlera le reste demain, elle est épuisée. Tout en regardant les restes des goules se consumés, elle réfléchit...

Soudain, des bruits de moteurs se font entendre au loin, Katean se retourne et pour une fois depuis longtemps, l'on peut lire de la peur sur son visage .


	2. Chapter 2

Katean prend les jambes à son cou. Elle se cache et aperçoit derrière les arbres les premières motos du groupe de pillards qui arrivent près du feu brûlant le restant de zombies. Katean est obligé de retourner à pied chez elle. Elle met un moment à atteindre son appartement et observe depuis sa fenêtre si elle les voit arriver. Pour l'instant elle a de l'avance. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à deviner où elle demeure elle se dit qu'elle a peu de temps et s'empresse de faire son sac. Elle stresse énormément et cela la replonge dans la confusion qui régnait au début de l'Apocalypse.

Kate se souvient alors des premiers jours de survie dans le bunker avec sa famille et les collègues de son père dont Paul. Katean qui n'as qu'une hâte, retrouver sa soeur, pense aller dérober dans la collection d'armes de son grand père, le stock de munition et d'armes nécessaire à leur survie. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver et elle pense en avoir besoin si elle part chercher sa sœur. Le problème est qu'elle ne sait pas tirer. Il va falloir qu'elle apprenne. Elle demande à Paul, qu'elle connait déjà, de sortir dehors une heure pour lui apprendre à tirer. Celui -ci la trouve bien téméraire et lui répond que la situation va se calmer et qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de recourir à ce genre de préparation.

Katean n'en reste pas persuader. Quand son père et un petit escadron de militaires s'arment et se préparent à sortir, celle -ci, de mèche avec son frère, bloque furtivement la nuit, alors que le calme règne enfin, Katean à l'aide de son frère et de ses cousins se préparent à sortir discrètement du bunker. Dylan part avec elle car celui ci ne la croit pas capable de réussir seule.

Les voilà, armés de couteaux à se faufiler dans la forêt qui les séparent de la maison de leurs grand parents. Ceux ci ne sont point chez eux, leur grand mère étant récemment décédé, leur grand père à la suite de ça a été placé dans un hospice. Leur maison était sur le point d'être revendu, mais cette tache revenant à leur mère et à ses sœurs qui n'avaient apparemment pas le cœur à s'y mettre en ce moment, resta telle quelle, ainsi que la collection impressionnante d'armes. Cela ne devrait donc pas être trop compliqué.

-  
Katean prépare ses affaires et se lance au dehors pour fuir et se rapprocher du lycée par une autre route, elle se met à courir et à éviter les quelques zombies qu'elle trouve sur son chemin non sans quelques frayeurs car elle est tellement pressée et apeurée, que les goules la surprenne un peu plus que d'ordinaire. Lorsqu'elle se retrouve seule dans les bois, cela l'a refait penser à lorsqu'elle est partit chercher les armes de son grand père avec son frère.

Son frère et elle continue rapidement leur route, le chemin n'est pas bien long, ils l'ont souvent fait à pied lorsqu'ils étaient petits. Mais le parcours est remplis de rodeurs. C'est la première fois que Katean et Dylan en voit de leur vie. Ils courent à toute vitesse pour les éviter et ne savent pas si ces monstres vont vite ou pas? Fort heureusement ils ont la forme et les goules n'arrivent pas à les suivre. Rassurés quant à leur lenteur, ils n'en démorde pas moins qu'ils leur faut à tous des armes et des munitions. Le monde dehors est devenu apocalyptique. Eux qui avaient l'habitude des jeux vidéos de zombies ils voient cela comme un coup tordu du destin. Son frère insiste sur le fait de prendre beaucoup d'armes afin de s'entraîner puisque le monde semble partir en vrille.

Lorsqu'ils arrivent devant la maison, ils découvrent avec effarement que celle ci a déjà été pillée et saccagée. Ils entrent à l'intérieur et se dirigent vers le bureau de leur grand père. Plus rien! La collection impressionnante du grand père a disparu. Mais Katean pense au coffre fort.

Fort heureusement dans la hâte, personne n'a pu l'ouvrir. La clef se trouve dans un des tiroirs du petit secrétaire. Bonne pioche, les deux armes favorites du patriarche s'y trouvent ainsi que leurs munitions respectives. Ils devront malheureusement se contenter que de cela. Résigné ils s'en vont. Mais en arrivant dans le salon, que ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec leur beau père et les quelques hommes qui devaient partir avec lui pour chercher des vivres et Julianne.

Katean dans un premier temps est choqué de les trouvés là, mais ensuite celle-ci devient vite furieuse car elle pense que son père leur a mentit et n'as pas du tout l'intention de chercher Julianne. Son père lui n'arrive pas à croire que ses deux aînés soient sortis en cachette et aient réussit à arrivés jusque là en un seul morceaux .

\- Mais nous ne sommes pas en sucre papa! s'énerve t-elle.

-On ne sait pas à quoi l'on a à faire Kate! Je t'avais dit de rester par tout les moyens dans le bunker , tu étais supposé veiller sur tes jeunes cousins. Et toi Dylan tu me déçoit!

\- Mais on veut les protégé je te signale, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, c'est pour cela qu'on est allés chercher des armes! Il ne reste plus rien malheureusement.

\- Et les armes que vous avez dans les mains ?

\- Ce sont les seules qui restent.

Leur père après avoir inspectés la maison, revient près d'eux et leur confisque les armes.

\- Je vais vous ramener en sécurité et vous serez puni pour m'avoir désobéi. Vraiment vous me décevez beaucoup...

-Puni? non mais faut pas exagérer là, tu crois que tu nous déçoit pas toi! qu'est ce que vous faites là? vous deviez ramener Julianne!

-C'est ce qu'on a prévu, et on venait faire la même chose que vous! Je vais dire à votre mère qu'elle ne vous quitte pas des yeux! ma parole vous êtes de vrais gosses!

Katean arrive enfin près du lycée et cours vers le gymnase. C'est désert, il n'y a personne. Il y a pleins de matelas au sol, des lits de camps, des sacs de couchage encore pliés dans les coins. Les pauvres n'ont pas eu le l'air d'avoir le temps de s'installer. Il y a quelques goules dans les gradins qui tournent en rond. C'est bizarre qu'il n'y est personne. ou sont ils donc? Katean s'inquiète, si ils ont tous survécus peut être se cachent t-ils sous terre ou ailleurs? Ou alors ...Non! ça Kate ne peut l'accepter. Elle fera tout pour la retrouver. Elle fouille tout le lycée et va jusque dans les sous sols pour inspecter les moindres recoins, personne,pas un zombie. Les sous sols ne sont pas très grand et elle essaie de voir s'il n'y a pas une porte secrète dans un mur comme un genre de bunker. Elle devient parano, et fait signe au caméra de surveillance, elle se met à hurler partout, puis pense à l'internat où logeait sa soeur.

Elle y va de ce pas non sans quelques rodeurs à ses trousses. Elle monte dans la chambre de Julianne et y découvre une jeune fille de dos ; zombifié. Coup de frayeur ce n'est pas Julianne! Petit crochet du droit et coup de couteau dans le cerveau. Elle s'étale sur le lit voisin.

Katean fouille les affaires de la chambre. Il n'y a pas grand chose comme si Julianne était passé par là. Elle est en vie, Kate le sent. Pour être sûr, elle vérifie dans sa boite à bijou et cherche le broche qu'elle lui a offert lors de ses 10 ans, Cette broche était symbolique pour elles, puisqu'elle symbolisait leur dix années d'écart. Si Julianne est en vie elle l'a pris avec elle.

Kate est soulagé et anxieuse à la fois. Penser que sa soeur est en cavale comme elle sur les routes, peut - être seule elle aussi...lui fait froid dans le dos.

De retour au bunker, comme promis leur père les oblige à ne pas le quitter pendant son absence et leur mère est chargé de veiller sur eux comme des enfants ce qui exaspère Katean. Elle et son frère se charge des corvées et s'occupe des enfants.

Au bout de certains jours, les tantes de Katean n'en peuvent plus, elle ne comprennent pas comment l'on peut les maintenir prisonnière de ce bunker. Là dedans ils sont tous à l'étroit. Paul est resté avec eux puisque c'est le plus jeune et manquant d'expérience sur le terrain, il est resté avec quelques autres pour surveiller le petit groupe. Tout cela bien sûr pour leur bien à tous.

-Je ne comprends pas, qui a fait de ton mari le chef? _demande Marie une des tante de Katean à sa mère,_ tes enfants eux sont sortis et sont revenus sans une égratignure! je ne vois pas pourquoi nous continuerions à rester séquestré ici, tout cela est ridicule!

Et Katean de se sentir obligé de jouer le rôle de son père contre toute attente.

-Je t'en pris ne dit pas cela! calme toi! il faut montrer le bon exemple à tout le monde et surtout au plus jeunes tata! Crois moi, les gens sont devenus des cadavres ambulants. ça fait peur là dehors, il ne vaut mieux pas qu'on sorte! non! pas tant que l'on ne sait pas se servir d'une arme.

Et elle jette un regard implorant envers Paul.

-Non hors de question, ton père me tuerais! Vous avez interdiction de sortir je te le rappelle.

-Il faut a tout prix apprendre à nous défendre contre ces monstres la dehors! enfin vous avez tous vu aux informations les horreurs! on va devenir comme eux si l'on ne fais rien! s'acharne t-elle.

Mais le débat reste stérile.

Au bout d'une semaine, son père n'étant toujours pas revenu, tout le monde attend patiemment, non sans angoisse. L'ambiance morne qui règne fait peur. Paul va secrètement parler à Katean. Lui et ses collègues doivent sortir pour se ravitailler en vivres. Il leur accorde une remise de peine et les invite elle et son frère à venir apprendre à se servir d'une arme. Les tantes de Kate sortent pour aller chercher des vivres dans les maisons voisines et leur mère, elle reste pour veiller sur leur jeunes cousins.

Au stand de tir improvisé par Paul et ses amis, dans un champ un peu plus bas jouxtant leurs maisons, Kate apprend l'art de manier une arme au côté de son frère qui lui sait déjà s'en servir et commence à tirer sur sa cible. Pour Kate c'est la première fois qu'elle se sert d'une arme à feu. Son frère y arrive plus facilement. Elle tire deux coups pour sa première leçon, qui ne sont d'ailleurs pas très prometteurs et ensuite, tous décident de rentrer. Paul était rester avec eux pendant que ses collègues allaient aider leurs tantes.

Quand ils approchent du voisinage, ils aperçoivent un homme flanqué sur un cheval dans la cour à côté du bunker, un bandana recouvrant la moitié de son visage. Ils s'arrêtent tous dans leur élan, surpris.

Soudain une énorme explosion provenant du bunker survient. Kate hurle et n'arrive pas à croire ce qui vient de se passer sous ses yeux. Paul et les autres qui arrivent en courant d'une des maisons voisines tirent Kate en arrière ainsi que son frère pour faire demi tour et se cacher.

Katean se débat elle veut voir si il y a des survivants. Paul lui dit que c'est trop risqué et qu'ils sont tous morts.

Au loin une voiture s'arrête et c'est son beau père qui en sort. Il a tout vu de la scène atroce et rejoint Katean, lui demande si ça va et avec Dylan décident de partir vers le bunker.

Paul et ses collègues leur cris qu'il ne faut pas rester là. D'autres types cagoulés débarquent de derrière les arbres. Ils se mettent tous à tirer. Kate est projeter sur le sol par Paul et elle part se cacher derrière un arbre. Son beau père réplique contre ses assaillants et en abat un, ensuite il court avec Dylan en direction du bunker. Katean leur cri de l'attendre. Malheureusement quand elle veut les rejoindre, un pillard à cheval s'apprête à la faucher avec une batte. Heureusement Paul tire sur le canasson et le type se casse la figure. Kate est de nouveau projeté par terre. Paul l'aide à se relever et ils s'en vont loin de ce carnage, bien que Kate se débatte comme une folle car elle ne veut pas abandonner son beau père et son frère. Mais il est trop tard d'autres types s'acheminent à leur trousses.

Ils doivent courir et se cacher...


	3. Chapter 3

Katean marche droit devant elle et ère sans but précis afin de prendre du recul sur ce qui vient de se passer au lycée. Elle veut prendre le temps de réfléchir car après le lycée elle ne sait plus où chercher particulièrement. Elle veut fouiller les endroits proches dans l'espoir de trouver un groupe de survivants qui pourrait l'éclairer. Malheureusement jusqu'à maintenant seul les zombies lui tiennent compagnie.

Elle se dirige vers l'autoroute car elle est un peu perdu et veut vérifier la direction pour rentrer chez elle. Elle pense que Julianne aura eu la bonne idée de retourner retrouver sa famille. L'autoroute dans les deux sens est remplis de voitures abandonnées. Elle marche à la recherche de panneaux quand elle se fait surprendre en traversant un étroit passage bloqué par des voitures en travers de la route. Plusieurs goules sont enchevêtré dans l'espace réduit, elle s'apprête donc à faire demi tour en silence. Quand elle se retourne, un zombie est juste derrière elle , ce qui lui arrache un cri! Elle le repousse de toutes ses forces contre une camionnette et s'enfuit en vitesse, pour mieux tomber sur une rangée de rôdeurs qui arrivait derrière le premier.

 _-Mais d'où sortent- ils tous? se demande t-elle énervé._

Elle se fraye un chemin entre plusieurs voitures pour leur échapper, mais la pauvre est dans une impasse, ce qui ne l'empêche pas de monter sur les voitures pour mieux voir ce qui l'attend. Elle décide de passer à côté de la route et d'en attirer plusieurs. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivent, elle les attend couteau au poing. Le combat dur un petit moment, mais elle arrive enfin au bout de ses peine car après une dizaine de zombies il semble qu'il n'y en ai plus.

Elle retourne voir sur le toit des voitures et à travers ce paysage désolant, pense halluciner quand elle aperçoit une voiture en mouvement s'arrêter lentement sur le bas côté de la route. Elle s'approche tout doucement sur ses gardes. Deux filles et un garçon en sorte et regardent l'air alerte autour d'eux. Le garçon semble s'afférer vers le coffre et se met à remplir le réservoir avec un peu d'essence qui semble leur rester d'un baril. Katean, curieuse s'approche d'eux calmement. Elle engage la conversation en leur demandant simplement s'ils n'ont pas rencontrer d'autres survivants.

\- On a vu de la fumée de très loin, on s'est dit qu'on était sur la bonne voie pour trouver des personnes susceptible de nous aider, s'enquit le jeune garçon.

-Ah ouais, le feu c'était moi. Désolé de vous avoir fait une fausse joie. Mais personnellement je serai vous je ne m'attarderai pas dans ce coin pour essayer de trouvez des survivants. Il y a pas grand monde de vivants, à part des pillards sans pitié.

\- Et toi, tu es toute seule à pied? Comment tu t'en sors? lui demande une des filles.

-A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop... ça fait un moment que je suis obligé de survivre comme ça, seule. Je cherche des jeunes qui ont je pense survécu, une fille surtout, c'est ma soeur. Vous n'avez vu personnes rodés dans le coin?

\- Si on avait vus quelqu'un, crois moi on se serait arrêter. On a vus personne depuis Los Angeles, c'est de là qu'on vient.

\- Los Angeles! et vous êtes toujours en vie? Et en voiture? vous comment vous faites pour survivre?

\- On a roulés sans s'arrêter, en prenant les autoroutes, des fois elles étaient bloqués comme par ici, on les déplace avec le frein à main, et des qu'il y a des zombies on dégage aussi sec. On est nuls pour se battre. On n'a jamais vraiment essayés en fait. On siphonne des voitures, on a piqués pas mal de vivres aussi. On pensait à chaque fois s'arrêter dans les grandes villes de chaque Etats pour voir si il y avait des camps de survivants mais on a rien vus de tel, que des zombies à perte de vue, ça fout les chocottes! ça fait du bien de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un qui a survécu à tout ça, tu peux venir avec nous si tu veux, il y a de la place. Comme on est partis on pense finir à Washington. Là- bas c'est sur qu'ils ont du prévoir quelque chose, le gouvernement j'entends. Il y a forcément quelque part quelqu'un qui sait ce qu'il se passe dans ce monde!

\- Et si vous ne trouvez rien?

Les trois se regardent perplexe l'air de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Katean accepte de monter en voiture avec eux, ça la reposera un peu. Elle leur demande de la déposer chez elle à Mansfield.

Ils lui posent tout un tas de questions sur ce qui lui est arrivés, Kate n'est pas très bavarde,

Leur voiture trace la route pour un temps indéterminé...

 _Katean se remémore lorsqu'elle était également sur la route avec Paul et ses collègues après le carnage au bunker :_

 _Katean est terrifié et n'arrive pas à se remettre de la mort de sa mère! Elle a du mal a marcher et sanglote toutes les cinq minutes. Paul la soutient et l'aide à marcher non sans peine car les autres marchent vite. Ils ne savent pas quoi faire ni ou aller. Ils ont peu de munitions. Kate veut retourner vers le bunker pour retrouver son beau-père et son frère. Mais les gars eux ont un autre plan. Ils veulent atteindre leur armurerie dans leur bureau du shérif le plus proche c'est à dire à 15 minutes en voiture. Paul est dubitatif mais finit par prendre la décision de suivre ses collègues. Katean est obligé de les suivre. Du coup ils décident de marcher sur la route principale tout droit sans prendre aucun détour en marchant le plus rapidement possible. Ils sont à découvert et Paul n'aime pas ça. Katean est épuisé physiquement et moralement. La nuit dernière ils ont dû courir se cacher dans des lotissements pour manger et passer la nuit en sécurité. La plupart des voitures et des armes ne sont plus là, tout le monde est partit se réfugier dans les grandes villes. Eux dans leur rase campagne, il n'y a que des champs à perte de vue sur des kilomètres. Ils ont soif et font quelques arrêt dans des maisons dès qu'ils en aperçoivent. Kate se lamente sur tout ce qui vient de leur arriver et les implore de faire machine arrière . Le problème c'est qu'ils n'ont plus de munitions , ils ont tout passés dans les pillard et les rôdeurs. S'ils veulent retourner en arrière et ce n'est pas l'idée générale, ils leur faut des munitions! Kate se résigne quand Paul qui a un peu plus pitié d'elle que les autres; lui dit qu'il va continuer à la former sur le port d'une arme. Kate se sent un peu plus rassurée avec lui. Quand elle sera prête à se défendre toute seule, elle pourra retourner chez elle sans eux; car tous souhaitent retourner rejoindre leur familles respectives._

 _Le groupe de Paul et Kate trouve enfin une vieille camionnette en état de marche pour les transporter tout les cinq. Ils arrivent enfin au bureau du shérif et vont piller l'armurerie. Beaucoup de gens se sont déjà servis mais il reste des mitraillettes dans un coins et quelques munitions. Kate s'approche des grenades. Paul lui dit de faire attention. Soudain un flic zombifié sort de nulle part et prend par surprise l'un d'eux en lui mordant le bras gauche. Paul cris à Kate de courir et ils sortent tous, pour se rejoindre à la voiture sain et sauf. Garrett lui a du mal avec son bras en sang. Il essaie de panser sa plaie comme il peut. Ils repartent en trombe et regardent tous le blessé d'un air gêné. Ils savent plus ou moins ce que cela veut dire. Ils s'arrêtent néanmoins à la pharmacie du coin pour y prendre quelques bandages et des médicaments. Il y des rôdeurs partout et la nuit commence a tomber mais Paul et Daniel et Eric partent chercher les médocs et Kate reste au volant prête a repartir aussi sec, elle essaie tant bien que mal d'aider Garrett qui pisse le sang. Les trois reviennent non sans y avoir laissé des munitions...les zombies sont attirés par le bruit et les ont vite repérés c'est le moment de partir..._


	4. Chapter 4

Toujours à bord de la voiture, Katean est harcelé de questions par le jeune homme du siège passager du nom de Steven.

\- Alors depuis tout ce temps tu es toute seule?

-Non...

-Ca a du être un véritable calvaire ma pauvre, déjà que nous trois c'était pas fameux!

-C'est pas encore finis...

-Comment ça?

-On est pas au bout de nos peine si tu veux mon avis...

-Oh je vois, tu es une pessimiste!

-Sans être pessimiste je vois pas trop ce qui a de positif par ces temps qui courent...

-Pour commencer, on est en vie! pas vrai les filles ?!

-Ouais! tu m'étonnes! fais péter la bière Steve! crie une des filles avec allégresse.

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose...

-De boire? Ca te rendra peut - être de meilleure humeur en tout cas! lui lance la fille à côté d'elle. Te vexe pas mais on peut pas dire que tu sois très amène au premier abord...

\- Non je parle du fait d'être en vie...mais c'est sûr que boire c'est autant mauvais, c'est pas ça qui vous fera tenir devant les bestioles là dehors...

-Non c'est sûr mais ça détend! allez trinque avec nous Katean! lui dit Steven avec enthousiasme.

-C'est quoi ce nom au fait Katean? ça vient d'où? demande sa voisine.

-C'est ...ma mère. C'est elle qui m'a... qui nous a nommé ma sœur et moi en faisant un jeux avec son prénom. Ma mère s'appelait Anne. Ma demi sœur Julianne. Kate-Anne... Bref elle trouvait ça fun.

\- Originale! moi c'est Tania! se présente-t-elle en lui serrant la main.

-Et moi tu peux m'appeler Cody! rajoute la conductrice.

-Bon maintenant que les présentation on été faites dans les règles, on va enfin pouvoir trinquer à notre santé et faire plus ample connaissance, déclare avec soin Steven.

-Et Steven est gay au fait! si t'avais pas remarqué! s'enquit Cody en riant.

-Comme ça on aura pas de problème de mecs! déclare Tania.

-Il y a déjà assez de problèmes comme ça en ce moment pas vrai Katy! Désolé c'est moins bizarre de t'appeler comme ça! Tient en parlant de problème on va bientôt être à sec! c'était le dernier bidon j'imagine Steve?!

-Malheureusement pour nous, oui...Il faut trouvez une station d'essence au plus vite ou arrête- toi maintenant, je vais essayer de siphonner une de ces voitures là bas...ça à l'air calme. Qu'est ce que tu en penses Kate?

-Quoi? Moi? Bah j'imagine que c'est jamais vraiment calme...

-Tu me couvres? On y va tout les deux? Tu seras en quelques sorte ma nouvelle coéquipière!

-Arrêtes tu vas la faire fuir! rigole Cody.

-Ok je te couvre ! lui répond Katean.

Katean sort de la voiture et remarque que son nouvel acolyte n'as pas d'armes au poing.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous? Tu sors comme ça sans arme? le réprimande t-elle.

-J'ai déjà les mains prisent par le bidon et par le tuyau. Et puis je risque rien avec toi!

Katean marmonne dans sa barbe que c'est loin d'être prudent.

Pendant que Steven s'enquit de sa tâche, Katean regarde les alentours l'air alerte. L'essence remplit doucement le bidon et Katean monte en haut d'une des voitures jouxtant celle de Steven.

-Tu en as assez? S'inquiète Katean.

-Ouais ça devrait le faire! T'en fais pas on a fais ça des centaines de fois! Un jeu d'enfants! Alors tu vas rester avec nous jusqu'à Washington ou tu veux toujours rejoindre Mansfield?

\- Je crois que je vais retourner chez moi, ça vaut mieux.

-Selon moi et ce n'est que mon avis, tu devrais rester avec nous. Déjà parce que on a besoin de quelqu'un comme toi! Et ensuite parce que rien te dis que tu trouveras ta sœur!

Katean lui jette un regard noir.

-Te vexe pas mais c'est la dur vérité! Regarde autour de toi...

-Je regarde et je te signale qu'il y a du mouvement au loin... sûrement les goules qu'on a vu toute à l'heure et qui se ramène à cause du bruit, vaut mieux dégager d'ici!

-Attends encore un peu, elle sont loins!

Katean saute à terre et au même moment un grognement guttural se fait entendre à côté de la voiture. Un zombie sortit de nul part arrive à passer entre les deux voitures et se dirige droit vers Steven. Katean arrive droit dans le dos de la goule et la pousse contre la voiture, lui donne un coup de pied dans le ventre et lui plante sa lame de couteau dans le crâne.

-Allez amène toi ! crie t-elle.

Cody démarre la voiture en trombe.

-On s'arrêtera un peu plus loin...déclare Steven. Tu vois quand je te disais qu'on a besoin de toi! en s'adressant à Katean.

-Vous avez surtout besoin de vous armez correctement.

-Oh mais des armes on en a, lui assure Cody, elle sont dans le coffre de la bagnole, au cas où. Mais je te l'ai dit, on se bat pas. On laisse ça au truand...

\- Des fois il y a pas le choix, rétorque Katean.

-Tu crois pas qu'il y a encore une chance de les guérir? Tu crois que ce sont vraiment des zombies point!? Pour moi, le doute persiste. Alors j'en tue le moins possible, annonce Steven.

-Vous avez bien vu, ces machins sont bel et bien mort, tu le sens pas!?

Katean se souvient à l'instant où elle prononce cette question le débat qui avait alors fait rage au sujet de Garrett au début de l'apocalypse...

 _Katean se gare devant la première maison qu'ils rencontrent. Ils installent le blessé sur le canapé. ils ne savent pas quoi faire et sont désemparés. Ils lui donne des médicaments pour faire descendre la fièvre mais rien n'as l'air de fonctionner. Garrett délire de plus en plus._

 _Ils passent une nuit des plus rude, au petit matin Katean qui a réussit à s'assoupir est réveillée par un bruit de verre brisé. Elle descend au rez de chaussée et trouve Daniel au chevet de Garrett mort ;_ _Daniel a renversé la table basse au sol avec tout ce qu'elle contenait, d'où le bruit. Paul essaie de le calmer. Katean sous le choc les laisse entre hommes et part manger un semblant de petit déjeuner dans la cuisine._

 _Pendant ce temps, Paul réussit à calmer son ami, et décide d'enterrer Garrett dignement dans le jardin. Paul qui arrive à garder la tête froide malgré les événements, veut continuer à avancer. Après l'enterrement ils poursuivront leur chemin jusqu'où vivait Daniel pour que celui- ci puisse retrouver sa famille._

 _Paul annonce à Katean du salon qu'il vont transporter le corps dehors. Katean a les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'as fait que pleurer pendant ses dernières 48 heures, elle n'en peut plus de toute cette violence, de ces morts-vivants, des pertes. Elle n'arrive pas à réaliser où elle en est. Elle ne connaissait ni Garrett ni le soldat qui les a aidés mais cela la bouleverse à un tel point qu'elle n'as plus la force de tenir sur ses deux jambes et se laisse tomber sur le sol froid de la cuisine pour se mieux se recroqueviller sur elle même et craqué un bon coup..._

 _Soudain alors que celle-ci arrivait à trouver de la force dans ses jambes pour se relever et pour aller se remplir un verre d'eau, des cris venant de dehors se font entendre. Elle se dirige vers la porte d'entrée laissée entre ouverte et là, constate le spectacle horrible de Garrett revenu d'entre les morts entrain d'essayer de mordre Daniel. Plaqué au sol par cette chose qu'est devenu Garrett, celui- ci essaie tant bien que mal de lui parler et de lui faire entendre raison. Paul attrape le mort et crie à Kate de ramener des armes! Ils ont tout laissés dans le salon. Celle- ci se rue dans la maison. Elle s'apprête à envoyer une arme à Paul, sauf que celui ci essaie de maintenir le zombie tant bien que mal et n'arrête pas de bouger. Daniel est resté étendu sur le sol sous le choc. Katean pointe alors l'arme en direction du monstre et Paul lui hurle de viser la tête. Elle s'exécute et rate de peu car le zombie bouge toujours et Paul a vraiment du mal a le maintenir loin de lui. Elle recommence à tirer alors que Daniel leur hurle de ne pas le tuer comme ça! Daniel semble avoir perdu la raison. Katean tire et le zombie s'écroule enfin, libérant Paul. Daniel la regarde d'un air dégoûté. Pendant l'espace d'une seconde, Katean est plutôt fière d'elle. Elle a enfin réussit à viser juste!_

 _-Qu'est ce que vous avez fait?! C'était Garrett merde! s'étonne Daniel en larmes._

 _-Enfin, tu vois bien que c'était plus lui, il est devenu, il... il est mort Dan! Je sais que c'est dur! mais..._

 _-Pourquoi cette conne la tuer! elle sait même pas viser! putain!_

 _Katean se sent mal. Paul lui est outré_.

 _-Mais arrête, sois sympa bon sang elle nous as sauvé! un peu plus il te mordait et tu aurais finis comme lui, s'énerve Paul._

 _-C'est juste que l'on ne sait pas ce qui se passe! peut être qu'il y avait un moyen de le guérir, de le ramener! et vous ...vous les tuer!_

 _Paul et Katean ne savent pas quoi répondre à cela. C'est vrai qu'ils ne savent rien de cette maladie, de cette rage. Mais qui pourrait leur expliquer en ce moment? ils sont seuls et n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il faut faire! Ils sont totalement désemparés. Malgré cela, Paul sait une chose au fond de lui, c'est que Garrett était bel et bien mort, la première balle a effleuré la boite crânienne et ne l'a pas tué sur le coup, un humain n'aurait pas pu rester debout, et le monstre continuait à bouger comme si rien ne l'avait percuté. Toutefois il préfère garder cette théorie sous silence pour ne pas affliger encore peu plus Daniel._

 _Après que celui-ci se soit ressaisit, Katean les aident a enterrer Garrett. C'est dans une atmosphère tendu qu'ils mangent et_ _reprennent la route en direction de la maison de Daniel. En passant par les grand axes ils découvre le spectacle affligeant de nombreuses voitures laissés au milieu des routes . Tout est désert exceptés les pauvres personnes qui ont essayés de fuir et qui se sont retrouvés dans le même état que Garrett._


	5. Chapter 5

Katean sort de ses pensées alors qu'elle est toujours en voiture avec ces trois nouveaux compagnons d'infortunes et que de la fumée se met à sortir du capot. Ils sont alors obligés de se garer et d'aller voir à pied s' ils peuvent trouver une voiture arrêté au milieu de la route avec la clé sur le contact. Manque de chance, ils n'en trouve aucune. Les voitures se font rare dans le coin. Ils continuent à pied et prennent des petits chemins pour éviter les zombies. A pied pratiquement sans rien, cela ne manque pas de faire echo à ce que Katean à vécu avec Paul et Daniel.

 _Katean a changer d'avis et souhaite que Paul la dépose dans la ville où Julianne faisait ses études pour aller la chercher. Une ville qui semble être sur le chemin de la maison à Daniel d'après ce qu'elle voit sur la carte. Malheureusement sans être arrivé jusqu'à leur destination première, ils tombent en panne d'essence et doivent se réfugier pour la nuit dans un entrepôt pour se mettre à l'abri de la pluie. Après des jours de chaleur étouffante, les orages se déchaînent enfin, laissant place à une pluie diluvienne._

 _Ils sont obligés d'y rester un moment, car il n'y a l'air d'avoir rien à proximité pour se sustenter. Heureusement qu'ils ont ramenés de la nourriture et de l'eau trouvé précédemment dans la maison. Au petit matin, les garçons vont inspectés ce trou perdu pour essayer de trouver des barils d'essences, de la nourritures ainsi que des armes. Kate surveille la voiture et garde son arme à porter de main. Elle se sent un peu mieux, un peu plus forte. Elle n'a qu'une envie, celle de retrouver sa sœur. C'est ce qui la fait tenir jour après jour. Elle se rapproche de plus en plus de Paul étant donné que Daniel ne lui parle plus trop depuis la mort de Garrett. Ses manières envers elle, lui donne l'impression qu'il lui en veut toujours un peu. De toute façon, on ne peut pas dire qu'ils entretenait une grande relation avant, ce qui ne change pas grand chose à leur situation._

 _Dorénavant, quand il le peuvent, Paul entraîne Kate le matin pour qu'elle soit plus forte. Ils font des petites séances d'entrainement de close combat et de tirs d'armes dehors. C'est déjà le deuxième jour et ils sont toujours coincés dans cet espèce d'entrepôt à cause du temps et du manque d'armes. Il pleut toujours des cordes et le brouillard c'est ajouter à cet enfer. Katean essaie de trouver le sommeil à moitié recourber sur son sac à dos de survie, qu'elle s'est procuré dans la maison, pendant que Paul monte la garde. Daniel fixe le mur l'air blasé._

 _Quand Katean ne semble plus pouvoir tenir, Paul décide de ressortir pour tenter de trouver un autre abri. Quand il revient tout ce qu'il a ramené sont des restes trouvé dans un vieux pick up abandonné. Celui ci ne démarrait plus. Il a réussit à ramener un vieux baril avec un fond d'essence dedans. En attendant de trouver mieux..._

 _Il s'approche de Katean qui semble à l'écart._

 _\- Tiens pour rendre les jours plus supportable et pour que tu te remotive..lui dit-il en lui tendant un manuel d'auto défense._

 _-T'inquiète pas pour moi Paul... je déprime pas..._

 _-Pourtant c'est pas en restant là dans ton coin à ne rien faire que ça ira...lis ce truc, je veux que demain tu le connaisse par cœur on fera quelques entraînements, je pensais que ça t'aiderai si tu dois chercher ta sœur seule dehors au milieu de cette pagaille._

 _-Essaie pas de me dissuader...sourit elle faiblement._

 _-Au contraire... je pensais que cet après midi étant donné qu'il fait beau on aurait pu aller briser quelques bouteilles, histoire de savoir tirer un peu mieux..._

 _-Je tire très bien! rit elle._

 _Silence gênant._

 _-Désolé je ne voulais pas..._

 _-T'inquiète on en a déjà parler, c'est moi qui t'es dit de tirer. Il était déjà mort de toute façon, on l'a bien vu..._

 _\- Ouais... ça craint tout ça..on va dehors alors?_

 _-c'est quand tu veux!_

 _Elle apprend à viser de loin les rôdeurs quand il y en a mais le bruit en amène d'autres ainsi que des survivants pas très fiable. Quatre types louches se tape l'incruste et se disent désarmés._

 _Ils ont besoin d'armes et ils leur propose un marché, ils les aideront à trouver de l'essence en échange de quelques armes.. Daniel accepte mais Paul lui n'est pas trop partant...Il décide tout de même d'accompagner Daniel vers leur groupe au cas où il y ait une ambuscade. Katean reste seule dans l'entrepôt et surveille les quelques affaires qu'ils leur reste ainsi que la voiture._

 _Il se passe plusieurs heures sans que personne ne revienne. Elle commence à perdre patience et s'inquiète de plus en plus._

 _-Et s'il leur arrivait quelque chose? Si Paul mourrait? Je serai seule! pense t-elle horrifiée. Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir m'en sortir?! il ne me reste que ce pauvre pistolet avec deux balles._

 _Elle est interrompu dans ses pensées lorsqu'un homme rentre dans l'entrepôt. Elle croit le reconnaître, il s'agit d'un des hommes de tout à l'heure. Elle lui demande pourquoi il est revenu sans les autres. Celui ci lui répond qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter et qu'il ne vont pas tarder. Il commence à s'approcher d'elle et se met à fouiller les affaires de Daniel et Paul. Il les regarde l'air intéressé comme si il était à une braderie._

 _-Qu'est ce que vous faites? Si c'est des armes que vous chercher, on vous les donneras quand vous nous aurez trouvé de l'essence, s'enquit-elle tout à traque._

 _-Faut pas t'énerver princesse...lui répond- il l'air de rien. Tes copains ils sont pas très malins, de te laisser toute seule comme cela..._

 _Katean dégaine son pistolet._

 _-Je suis pas toute seule, lui répond-elle en braquant l'arme sur lui._

 _-Ca va on se calme ma belle...pose gentiment ton arme..._

 _L'homme essaie de lui prendre son arme en lui assénant un coup rapide dans le bras, ce qui lui fait perdre l'équilibre. Elle ne s'est jamais battu de sa vie et le type la dépasse d'une tête. Katean est vite maîtrisée. Il l'a fait tomber au sol puis la plaque de toute ses forces contre terre._

 _-On va s'amuser un peu, lui murmure t-il à l'oreille._

 _Un peu avant, Paul et Daniel marchent à travers les bois avec les quatres nouveaux survivants, l'un d'eux un grand annonce qu'il a besoin d'uriner et prévient qu'ils peuvent continuer sans lui et qu'il va les rattraper. Un long moment s'écoule quand Paul se rend compte que le type n'est jamais réapparu. Il a un mauvais pressentiment et déclare avoir oublier une arme à l'entrepôt. Il fait signe à Daniel d'être prudent et ainsi repart en arrière._

 _Il arrive à temps, alors que Katean essaie de repousser tant bien que mal son agresseur. Paul arrive à pas de loup vers eux et attrape le type d'un coup sec. Il le relève et le pousse au sol, il lui assène des coups de poings en le tenant par le col. Paul n'arrête pas de le frapper, le gars a la tête en sang, et Paul continue de frapper toujours plus fort. Jusqu'à ce que le gars perde connaissance. Katean est en larmes une fois de plus. Paul s'arrête une seconde pour reprendre haleine puis recommence à frapper l'homme à terre jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit en bouilli. Il se relève les mains en sang et Katean se jette dans ses bras. Paul l'a rassure comme il peut et ensuite décide de cacher le corps._

 _Malheureusement pratiquement au même moment, les trois autres hommes reviennent avec Daniel pour s'enquérir de ce que devient Paul. Les types sont bizarrement armés et tiennent Daniel en joue._

 _Paul et Katean reviennent dans l'entrepôt après avoir cachés le corp à la va-vite sous une bâche. Paul a toujours les mains pleine de sang._

 _-Vous aviez des armes depuis le début c'est ça? demande Paul._

 _-En effet, on trouvait ça louche que tu ne reviennes pas alors on s'est permis de venir voir ce qui te prenais autant de temps? Pourquoi tes mains saignent?_

 _Paul et Katean se regardent et restent muet._

 _-Ok, apparemment il y a un soucis là! puisque je vois pas où est mon pote, Dereck? Il devait être là normalement!_

 _-Vous voulez dire le type qui a essayé de me violer! demande Katean avec aplomb._

 _Le type ricane nerveusement. Puis redevient sérieux._

 _-Ou est il? Tu l'as buté c'est ça? demande -il à Paul._

 _Au même moment, le Dereck en question arrive doucement vers eux en grognant. Stupéfaction générale : Il s'est transformé en goule. Tout le monde se regarde étonné avant de dégainer les armes. Tous se mettent à tirer sur le zombie._

 _-Vous l'avez donner manger à un zombie ou quoi? demande le chef du groupe stupéfait._

 _-Non! crie Paul et Katean en coeur._

 _Pendant l'assault, un des hommes arrive par derrière Katean et lui colle son flingue sur la tempe en l'attrapant pour ne pas qu'elle se débatte._

 _-Bon maintenant qu'on a refroidi notre regretté Dereck. On va prendre les quelques affaires qui vous reste, non parce q'il faut qu'on se le dise vous ne m'avez pas l'air très fiable les gars! Posez vos armes ou on lui fait sautez la cervelle à votre princesse! s'écrit le chef._

 _Paul et Daniel qui visaient le groupe avec leurs revolver sont obligés de se résoudre à baisser leur armes. Mais au même instant, Katean - grâce au technique de close combat que lui a enseigner Paul- d'un mouvement très rapide arrive a dégagé son bras gauche et à subtiliser l'arme de son assaillant, elle le menace à son tour pendant une demi -seconde mais malheureusement avec sa main tremblante appuyée sur la détente, le coup part tout seul. Le temps se fige pendant qu'elle réalise ce qu'elle a fait. L'horreur se peint sur son visage, l'homme s'écroule, puis Paul et Daniel d'un même mouvement tirent sur les deux hommes restant, ils répliquent, le chef tombe raide mort mais le plus jeune réussit à s'enfuir._

 _Katean pique alors une crise parce qu'elle n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle a tué un être humain. Une fois de plus Paul la prend dans ses bras et l'a rassure. Elle relève la tête vers lui, elle est en larmes et tremble. Soudain des rafales de balles se font entendre dehors. On tire à la mitraillette. Paul et Katean s'aperçoivent que Daniel à poursuivit le jeune dehors. Ils courent dehors pour l'aider mais se rendent compte qu'ils n'ont presque plus de munitions. Quand ils arrivent à l'extérieur, ils découvrent plusieurs autres hommes en train de venir dans leur direction._

 _-ça doit être leur groupe! vite on fait demi tour, s'écrie Paul._

 _Le pauvre Daniel y est resté. Katean et Paul fuient par l'arrière du dépôt pour aller retrouver la voiture. Il leur reste si peu d'essence que Paul ne croit pas qu'il vont réussir à aller très loin. Ils sont obligés de passer dans une pièce sombre pour arriver derrière le bâtiment et Paul défonce la porte avec un levier trouvé par terre._

 _\- Allons nous - en Paul, je veux pas mourir ici, c'est dégueulasse ! je veux rentrer chez moi! crie t-elle avec désespoir._

 _Paul l'a tire par la main et ainsi les voilà de nouveau sur la route en train de fuir un groupe de psychopathes._


	6. Chapter 6

_Leur voiture n'as pas fait long feu sans essence, mais heureusement ils sont loin du gang qui tirent à tout va. En partant ils ont réussit à voir Daniel se faire abattre au loin. Les hommes armés les ont repérés et partaient à leur trousse. Fort heureusement ils ont réussit à prendre la voiture et à se sauver._

 _-C'était moins une! se dit Paul._

 _Ils ont réussit à les semer mais maintenant il s'agit de fuir à pied pour ne pas qu'ils les rattrape._

 _-J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne vont pas continuer à nous courir à près! Enfin j'espère. On va continuer à travers les bois._

 _Katean est obligé de rester collée à lui. Il tue des zombies sur leur passage et se retrouve sans munitions. Ils sont maintenant obligés de fuir les zombies. Katean reste derrière Paul qui ouvre la marche sur ses gardes._

 _Paul avance avec rythme. Katean, elle est souvent derrière à la traîne tandis que Paul lui nettoie le chemin. Mais soudain prise par surprise, elle se met à se battre avec un zombie qui lui arrive par derrière. Paul arrive pour l'aider. Katean se retrouve au sol à se débattre de toute ses forces contre la goule qui est sur elle. Elle panique et arrive a saisir un bout de bois tout en repoussant le zombie avec son bras gauche et en appuyant sur le cou du monstre pour ne pas qu'il l'a morde. Très vite elle s'empare du bâton et le plante fermement dans le crane du zombie. Celui ci s'écrase de tout son poids sur elle et Paul arrive à ce moment là pour la dégager et l'aider à se relever._

 _-Félicitation je peux te laisser te débrouiller toute seule finalement! on a pas besoin d'armes..._

 _-T'aurais pu m'aider plus tôt!_

 _-Je voyais que tu gérais la situation t'inquiète pas! je te laisserai jamais dans la merde Katean!_

 _-Tu es sûr?! Et si t'a pas le choix?_

 _-On as toujours le choix. Ne t'en fais pas! lui dit-il en lui donnant une accolade._

 _Après ces péripéties dans les bois ils finissent par tomber sur une petite maison cachée parmi les arbres qui n'as pas eu l'air d'être encore visitée. Ils s'y installent pour souffler un peu. Katean lui est très reconnaissante de rester avec elle. Il lui avoue qu'il est content de ne pas se retrouver seul non plus._

 _Ils ont décidés de repartir à Mansfield, vu qu'ils en sont plus proche que la ville où étudiait Julianne. Ils ne veulent pas faire demi tour et prendre le risque de tomber sur le gang qui leur tirait dessus._

 _Ils vivent quelque jours dans cette maison avant d'être à court de vivre et d'eau. Paul va souvent vérifier les alentours mais malheureusement ils semblent être en pleine cambrousse et il n'y a pas de logement à proximité. Il décide de se mettre à chasser des animaux avec un arc trouvé dans la maison. Mais les zombies font fuir pratiquement les seuls bestiaux encore vivants de la forêt. Ils commencent à être fatigués et à avoir soif et faim. Ils décident de partir pour trouver un autre refuge bien que celui- ci semblait parfaitement à l'abri._

 _En marchant vite, trempés de sueurs, et à bout de force, Katean se demande pourquoi continuer...Elle est pratiquement sans famille. Il ne reste sûrement plus personne. Seul Paul reste et pour combien de temps ? Elle panique et son cœur s'emballe de plus en plus vite. Paul s'aperçoit qu'elle a du mal à suivre et qu'elle se met à respirer très fort et très vite._

 _-Kate ont va faire une pause si tu veux..._

 _-Non! dit-elle dans un souffle._

 _-Respire..._

 _Paul inspire et expire un grand coup avec elle. Il l'a rassure et lui promet que tout ira bien. Il aperçoit sur la route, un bar et décide d'aller se réfugier à l'intérieur pour se reposer un peu._

 _-Tu étais pas obligé de faire ça. Si on s'arrête encore alors je vais prendre le temps de penser à tout ce que j'ai perdu...J'arriverai plus à trouver la force de me relever Paul!_

 _-Il faut que tu te calmes, que tu respire tu étais en hyperventilation là! Je veux pas qu'on continue si tu es dans cet état là. Ce qu'il te faut c'est de l'espoir Kate! Tu es traumatisée c'est normal! Ce qu'on va faire c'est se reposer, tu vas boire un peu pour te relaxer, ça te fera le plus grand bien. Ensuite on se rendra chez toi, tu prendras tes affaires, on ira vérifier si des membres de ta famille ont survécus et on partira en direction de Forthworth pour voir si il y a un camp de survivants. Il faudra bien sûr qu'on trouve une voiture... Ca te vas comme plan?_

 _-Et ma sœur?_

 _-On fera un détour pour aller voir dans son lycée._

 _-Ca fait beaucoup de trajets... Je sais pas si on y arrivera. J'ai si peur Paul! J'arrive pas à envisager la fin de ce cauchemar..._

 _-Dit toi que cela ne peut pas être pire...et que tout ira mieux avec le temps, du moins j'espère...On va forcément trouver un solution!_

 _-Comment tu fais? Ta famille? tu ne t'inquiète pas pour eux? pourquoi tu restes avec moi, pourquoi tu n'es pas déjà partis à leur recherche?!_

 _-Katean, respires ! lui ordonne-t-il gentiment en se rapprochant d'elle. Il lui prend la main. Kate, ma famille, pour la plupart, vit à l'étranger , j'espère qu'il vont bien... et mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais petit. Pour l'instant je m'inquiète pour ma copine._

 _Katean se calme enfin mais parait interloqué._

 _\- Oui c'est vrai...se souvient-elle. Mais tu as une copine?_

 _-C'est un peu compliqué...c'est plus ou moins mon ex. Mais bref ça n'as pas d'importance, on vivait proche l'un de l'autre et je m'inquiète, je l'ai laissé en sécurité avec ses voisins quand ce merdier à commencer. J'espère qu'ils s'en sont sortis._

 _Katean se sent nettement mieux. Mais Paul insiste pour qu'elle se détende et lui sert - la seule chose qui semble rester parmi les débris- un fond de vieux scotch._

 _-Tient bois ça, ça te détendra. Et puis tient! je vais en boire un peu aussi!_

 _C'est avec un triste sourire qu'ils trinquent et vident leur verres._

 _Katean s'allonge dans un coin et se sert de son sac de survie comme oreiller. Elle somnole un peu puis quelques heures après se lève et se ressert un peu de ce vieux Scotch qui la dégoutte._

 _Elle se sent mieux, et un peu plus apaisée. Paul, lui monte la garde. Elle lui demande s'il veut se resservir?_

 _-Tu ferais mieux de poser cette bouteille Kate, j'ai encore eu une brillante idée en te disant de boire! Est ce que ça va mieux? Il fait nuit maintenant, on va rester ici c'est plus sûr._

 _-Oui chef! dit-elle en buvant à la bouteille._

 _-T'es folle ou quoi?! lui demande-t-il en lui arrachant la bouteille des mains._

 _-Je suis désolé mais...je...j'en peux plus Paul! l'alcool ça fait rien! dit -elle les larmes aux yeux._

 _Il l'enlace puis leur visages se rapprochent et Katean presse ses lèvres contre les siennes. Sur le coup Paul se laisse faire, mais la stoppe gentiment ensuite._

 _-Paul j'ai envie ..._

 _-Arrête..._

 _-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas ton genre c'est ça ? dit -elle avec un sourire._

 _-Bon ça suffit! tu es soûle! Je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser boire! Je vais dormir à côté._

 _Après une bonne nuit de sommeil au calme, les deux acolytes se réveillent tout doucement._

 _-Salut ! Alors tu as bien dormis ? Moi pas terrible au début puis ensuite je me suis écroulée! J'avais vraiment besoin de sommeil on dirait. Tu t'es mis à l'écart exprès?_

 _\- Tu as dessoûlé c'est bon? L'alcool te monte vite à la tête!_

 _-Je suis désolé je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris...tu sais ...en fait ...je suis vierge..._

 _Paul fait les yeux ronds._

 _-Je sais pas... c'est peut-être parce que c'est la fin du monde...tout part en vrille alors hier soir j'avais vraiment envie de le faire avec toi...ça dois te sembler stupide..._

 _-Tu es vierge ?_

 _-J'ai dit ça à voix haute pas vrai ?_

 _Katean s'assoie près du bar et se prend la tête dans les mains._

 _-On dirait bien._

 _-Alors, je ne suis pas ton genre, c'est ça ? Ou c'est la différence d'âge ?_

 _-Le problème avec le sexe, c'est que ça mène au sentiment et je crois qu'on a perdu assez de gens qu'on aimait comme ça! On n'est pas obligé de nous faire subir ça. Et puis oui, je suis bien plus âgé que toi, et je te connais depuis longtemps je trouve ça bizarre Kate..._

 _Les deux se regardent un peu gênés. Paul ne sait pas plus quoi ajouter à part :_

 _-N'empêche apocalypse ou pas je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'une fille comme toi soit vierge !_

 _..._

 _-Mais attends, tu n'avais pas un petit copain ?, si je me souviens bien..._

 _-Oui, Théo, on flirtait un peu, on était discret, c'était le meilleur ami de mon frère. On avait jamais ...on a fait des trucs... mais bon une fois on a failli se faire surprendre par mon frère. Ca ne faisait que quelques semaines qu'on flirtait avant que tout ce bordel ne commence, alors..._

 _-Ecoute Kate, on reparlera de tout ça calmement quand on sera enfin chez toi. On va se remettre en route si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient?_

 _Ainsi ils sortent du bar toujours sur leur garde et continuent leur périple par les bois._

 _Ils ne sont plus très loin du quartier ou vivaient Katean et sa famille. Ils arrivent enfin au bout de leur souffrance et s'arrête dans une maison pour trouver des bouteilles d'eau. Ils sont surpris par les occupants de la maison qui se sont transformés en goules. Ils ressortent en toute hâte et courent dans la forêt en revenant sur leur pas. Paul a une idée, celle de monter aux arbres pour attendre que les rôdeurs passent leur chemin. Il aide Katean à monter la première mais un zombie approche trop rapidement de l'arbre et Paul est obligé de lui mettre un coup dans le ventre pour s'en débarrasser. Katean a réussit à monter in extremis et Paul court à la recherche d'un autre arbre puisque d'autres zombies affluent vers lui. Il en trouve un avec une prise facile, glisse un peu mais arrive tout de même à monter tout en haut de l'arbre. Il se trouve non loin de Katean._

 _Soudain, au bout de quelques minutes qui leur semble une éternité, ils semblent entendre des voix. Paul arrive à distinguer des ombres. Il s'agit d'un groupe de soldats. Paul descend immédiatement de sa cachette et les rejoint, soulagé. Il appelle Katean pour qu'elle les rejoigne._

 _-On pensait jamais vous trouver! Dites- nous qu'il y a un camp de survie pas loin!? leur demande Paul._

 _-Désolé mec, mais là on se dirige vers notre base, on est à pied, on a presque plus de munitions. Presque plus de vivres aussi, si vous voulez venir avec nous, faudra vous occuper de vous même vous voyez le genre._

 _-Alors vous avez pas de plan? Vous en savez pas plus que nous si je comprends bien! demande Katean déçu._

 _-Et non mdam'. Désolé de vous décevoir._

 _Paul et Katean décide de les suivre. Peut-être qu'ils pourront survivre un peu mieux dans leur base. Katean s'assoit sur son idée de retourner chez elle et se résout à suivre leur nouveaux compagnons d'infortunes._

 _A peine quelques mètres plus loin, lorsque' ils s'apprêtent à couper à travers champs afin de rejoindre le reste de la forêt un bruit de moteur se fait entendre. Ils s'aperçoivent alors qu'un hélico s'approche d'eux. Quand celui-ci les survole, les soldats se mettent à faire de grand gestes leur faire signe de s'arrêter._

 _-Ce sont vos collègues? leur demande Paul._

 _-Non je ne crois pas! Mais ce sont peut-être des secours!_

 _L'hélicoptère dévie de sa trajectoire et se rapproche dangereusement du champ où se trouve le groupe. Un homme sort sa tête et commence à leur tirer une salve de balles. Tout le monde se met à courir dans tout les sens. Les soldats répliquent contre leur assaillants. Mais l'hélicoptère qui leur arrive dessus, semble perdre le contrôle et va s'écraser au milieu du champ dans une énorme explosion..._


End file.
